Leaving Me Was The Wrong Thing To Do
by AngelLunaraStar
Summary: Someone was left in the dark...and that someone is looking for revenge (Warning: Character Death)
1. My Revenge is all I Have Left

Billie: Okay, I'm through with this *shoots herself*  
  
Shady: *sweatdrop* she's dead?..........SHE'S DEAD!!! ALEIGHLUIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lighty: *sigh*  
  
Billie: *reives herself* *shoots Shady, but misses*  
  
Shady: 0.0;;;;;  
  
Billie: Anyways, new fic ladies and gentlemen, I'm really ticked that I get so many ideas I don't know what to do with them.  
  
Lighty: Billie doesn't own Yugioh, she only owns me and Shady.  
  
Shady: -_-;;  
  
Billie: Okay, just read!! ~*~  
  
Pain.  
  
One small word. One big meaning.  
  
It's the fact that I'm stuck with it, with no one to care about me.  
  
I can't figure out why they ignored me all this time just to blow up in my face. I mean, I didn't even see it coming....even someone that was closest to me, left me.  
  
So now, I'm stuck here in the rain. Sitting on a park bench. With pain spreading throughout my body.  
  
No one understands me, no one would care, besides, I was just created. I didn't have any parents, my _grandpa_ wasn't even relative to me. I was _created_.  
  
Created to do what? Well, one thing, to create world destruction with my anger. It seems to be working, because the forest and the whole park is gone now, and police are wondering who did it....they think that I'm too innocent to do such thing.  
  
But innocence can be deadly.  
  
My innocence has left me a long time ago, I'm was _never_ innocent, that was just a desquise to get around my life, and I did work.......for a while.  
  
Right now, no one can see me, because I'm hiding. Yes, I left the bench, I thought _he_ would find me.  
  
Who's he? My creator, someone who was able to put his anger, his cruelty into me, to make me almost like him. But I'm _nothing_ like him.  
  
So I'm alone, no one cares or gives a damn. I don't care either. I pull out a knife from my pocket and let the rain spill on it's clean silver blade. I put it away, I always kept it because of it's beauty...and for it's use.  
  
It stops raining. I look up and the pale full moon shines above me.  
  
It is time.  
  
It is time for revenge......sweet revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
So didja like it? Not like it? Well, R/R!! 


	2. Anzu Takes the Blame

Billie: Okay, where is it.......SHADY!!  
  
Shady: *looks around* I don' have it I swear!!!  
  
Billie: *dark glares*  
  
Shady: !! Alright alright!! It's right here!! *gives Billie her car keys*  
  
Billie: Thank you. *walks off*  
  
Shady: *clears throat* Billie doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue her or else you'll have to deal with me.  
  
~*~  
  
It's so funny how mortal people argue these days, I'm not sure it's either that they hate each other or _love_ each other by their quarls.  
  
Trully, I'm not one of them, but I do look like them. It's something that they can only tell by day and by the outside, but surely........they over look me.  
  
Ain't it funny that people have so much to care about that they never think about themselves? Well, that comes to _my_ advantage. And soon, soon I'll get what I wanted for so, _so_ long.  
  
Revenge. Sweet. Revenge.  
  
No one will ever find out that they are under my control before it's too late, soon everyone will fall to my greatness. My power. My strengh. They will _learn_ and _pain_ that it is a wrong thing to leave me to _die_.  
  
I might be small, but that comes to my advantage as well. I can smell my victim, she's with....with _him_.  
  
Yes, Anzu Miuzaki *Okay, who cares abou' her name damnit* is going out with _my_ Yami. She's the _friendly_ bitch that ruined everything, her life will soon be in my hands. I will make sure that she begs for mercy. But I won't pity her, because she never pityed me. So who gives a shit? Nobody, nobody will care because she will be gone, no body, no soul, _nothing_.  
  
Yes, you might think I'm a madman, but this is _my_ way of getting friends, having enough....and getting _even_. So pretty much, almost everyone is going to die....yep...._everyone_.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm watching her, watching her leave my Yami's house. It's nighttime, a _perfect_ time to kill. Oh yes, this _is_ the smell of the kill.  
  
Her house is near the forest....good....that makes my killings _very_ easy. I watch her shiver in the cold night wind. I smirked, 'Soon, Anzu, soon you'll meet your test of fate and then your soul and life will be at my feet.'  
  
She walked briskly through the streets, her breath shown as fog as she made her way towards her residence, not knowing or even predicting of what will become of her. Being the killer has its advantages you know, knowing that you're the one in control and how it all plans out...and when it's done, you have a thirst to kill more.  
  
To me, killing is an art. An art that is so unique that no one dies almost the same death in the same way. Well sort of the same way, so to speak, but you get the main point. But death is an art to me I repeat. Think of it like this. When someone dies, their personality somewhat changes dramatically, either screaming for mercy or staring out to the sky making a silent cry. When you're the killer you are in control of their life, you have the remote of their line of life and death. You hold the pen that writes the end to their diary of their life and soul. You are the one that holds his or her life in your hands, letting the victim cripple in your fingers, them crossing the line between the light and dark, leaving the cruel world of limbo. Listening to them say their last words and draw a shaky last breath that makes time go ever so slowly. (I watch too much CSI I swear.)  
  
Go ahead, call me a sicko, it's something that I think is creative. I think that clever mastermind killers would agree to my opinion. They know the feeling of having that sort of control so great.  
  
I stand behind the shadows. The shadows are my only friends in this world. They speak to me in a unique way that no one will understand. Something that I grown up to through all these years in grief and lies.  
  
And they said my Yami was the bad one. Tch.  
  
Well, you could call him the bad guy in this scenerio. He was the one who turned me around to make me go back to the life I dreaded years ago before I met him. It was all his fault. Maybe if he looked at me better I wouldn't be after him and his pathetic little friends.  
  
Hm, I guess it's a little toooo late for that Yami. _Way_ too late.  
  
~*~  
  
As Anzu walked through the forest, she was using her mirror to put some ruby red lipstick on her lips,(ewwww.) then putting the compact and the make up away she pulled her jacket closer to her. Then she heard a dog howl to the moonlight, causing her to jump in surprise. She took a deep breath and walked faster than she did before, her hands to her shoulders trying to keep warm, "Damn it's so fucking freezing, why did I have to wear this skimpy outfit in weather like this?!" (I have a list: Because you're dumb, you're a bitch, you're a-*continues on and on*) She felt the ice piercing wind blow behind her back, blowing her thin knee length skirt wildly. She felt the wind sting her legs like needles, nipping and sending chill through her back.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She was still walking, but her insides froze, her heart skipped a beat (First off, does she even _have_ a heart?) She whipped around to only see air. Tinges of fear started to flicker in her mind, slowly and yet surely growing dramatically.  
  
She then heard the footsteps again, this time louder and even more closer than before. She turned around quickly, finding her voice, "W-w-who's there!?"  
  
Silence. No one was there.  
  
Anzu started to panic. She felt the fear growing even more inside of her. She started to run, her high heels clicking to the pavement as she ran, she heard the click click click of her heels as she dashed closer to her house.  
  
She heard the footsteps quicken pace. She gasped in fear and kept on running, hearing more dogs howl to the darkness, as though they sensed her life in peril (So? Who cares?) She heard breathing near her neck as she ran.  
  
Anzu screamed. She screamed again, over and over constantly to the night, even though she knew that no one but the trees and animals would hear her. She was hopeless, she was all alone in the night with an unknown stalker who was just meters away from her.  
  
She then caught sight of her house, 'Yes!! I can go inside and call the cops, they should know what to do!!'  
  
She kicked the door open and ran inside, not even looking behind her. Then slamming the door and locking the various locks. She ran to the kitchen and got a knife and the cordless phone. Then dialed 911 and placed the plastic to her ear.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She muttered adgitated. Then she heard the calm female voice on the other line, "911 Emergancy, what is your situation?"  
  
"Yes, I have a stalker outside my house, please send some police, I think he's trying to break in." Anzu said quickly, hearing loud brisk banging on the door. She backed away from the front door, making a strange noise as she did so.  
  
"Mam'm police are on the-" The female on the other line started, but then a click was heard. Anzu's heart stopped completely when she hurt the dialtone, then the long silence.  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
The lights started to flicker and they coated the house with black darkness. Anzu's body froze, her feet were rooted to the ground. She dropped the phone and the knife as they clattered loudly on the wood tile floor. She backed slowly to the wall and took shallow and quick breaths.Her chest was moving up and down rapidly like her heart was going to burst out of her ribs.  
  
She heard the door bang again, this time louder than ever. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tightly, praying to herself, 'please let him leave, please let him leave, please let him-'  
  
Then the knocking stopped. Silence filled the air in a chilling way. Sending fear to wash Anzu cold. Sweat was drawing a curved line as it dripped through her face, her palms were becoming sweaty as well. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, only to scream and back away, sliding away from her stalker. She backed to the door and tried to unlock the latches, one wouldn't budge, she cried out in frustration as the shadowed figure crept closer and closer, pulling out a silver object that gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
She rammed her back to the wall her arms eagle spreaded, she screamed, her cry rang through the household and out to the forest as a knife stabbed her chest, over and over again, scarlet red danced to the floor, pleas for mercy rang to no one but the killer's ears. The sound that seemed to keep the killer to stab her repeatedly.  
  
When the killer stopped stabbing he backed away with the silver knife in his hand, the scarlet blood coating it and shimmered in the pale moonlight. Anzu feel to her knees, her hands looking around for anything that she could defend herself with as her life dangled slowly by a wire. As she crossed the line between life and death. She felt something round and small. She opened her weary eye to look at the object, then to close her eyes again in defeat.  
  
It was only the lipstick.  
  
~*~  
  
Muahaha, I'm so evil, R/R!!! 


End file.
